Clexa Songfics (Kinda)
by SSA-MichsenClexa
Summary: These are my version of songfics, basically I listen to the song on repeat and write what comes to mind. All Clexa, some short and some long one-shots all together. More information inside. First song is 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' Possible M in future.
1. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

AN: So this is the first in a series of my versions of songfics. I will be posting them all here in the same story just in different chapters. I take prompts for this story and my other Clexa AU one shots as well in this same format.

PS: I write these while listening to the song and write what idea comes to mind as I listen on repeat. And I am writing most of these while in school so there will be no scheduled updates.

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this in the first one-shot. I don't own the show or the songs I am using. I only own the brain that is writing these One-shots.

AN2: This is the only shot where there will be this much in the beginning. All mistakes are mine as I try to beta my own works to get them up faster. This one is more Clarke-centric with Clexa background of course. I tend to write a lot of sad or sappy stories, be warned.

* * *

 **Like I'm Gonna Lose you**

 **Highschool AU**

Clarke had the life of most other average teenagers; good grades, two parents, the best girlfriend ever. Except when that fell apart, when her father died.

"I don't get it, everything happened so fast." Clarke cried, as her mom and Lexa tried to comfort her while telling her of her father's passing.

"We didn't catch it in time, we didn't know." Abby tried to explain to her daughter, holding her own tears at bay.

* * *

Clarke had always been closer to her father, and the sudden diagnosis of cancer and the short time they gave him to live without treatment had taken its toll on her. Her grades hadn't suffered because she used studying and doing homework as a way to keep busy and cope with the new findings.

Clarke was hysterical, they had taken her from school abruptly, Lexa following close behind. Her father had taken a turn for the worse and they wanted her to say goodbye as they didn't think he would make it more than the next few hours.

"I'm gonna miss you." Clarke sobbed into her father's bedside.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too." Came her father's husked out reply as her stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

Lexa walked in a minute later and sat down next to Clarke in the hopes to try and calm her down and comfort her a little. Wrapping her arm around Clarke's shoulders and having the blonde lean her head against her own shoulder.

"You take care of her, you here me. She's my little girl." He smiled looking at Lexa.

"Of course, Sir." Lexa couldn't bring herself to say anything else to the man dying in front of her.

"I told you, Call me Jake, as my last wish." He chuckled jokingly, starting to flutter his eyelids.

"Jake." Lexa replied.

"Just remember, You'll always be my little girl, don't ever forget that." Jake said as he took his last breath and his eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

"Clarke, it's gonna be okay." Abby said trying to be reassuring.

Clarke didn't have it in her to respond to her mother, instead she curled more into Lexa's body trying to shield out the world. Instinctively Lexa wrapped her arms more tightly around her girlfriend.

Abby decided it was time to leave Lexa and Clarke alone to try and figure out her own feelings on the situation that she has found herself in.

Lexa brought Clarke up to her room as she started to doze of after she stopped crying. She tucked the blonde into her bed and went around to the other side to get in with her to hold her close knowing she needed her presence. She softly stroked her hair as she started to drift off herself.

When Lexa woke up from her nap she found Clarke staring at her from the other side of the bed.

"I love you." Clarke whispered as she closed her eyes to stop more tears from escaping.

"I love you too." Lexa said softly as she moved closer to Clarke and rested their foreheads together.

"If anything, this has made me realize things can end so quickly. I don't want to lose you too." Clarke let the tears flow again as she choked out her words. "I can't lose you to, not you, not my mom. I never thought anything like this would happen."

"Nobody thought this would happen. It's just bad luck, and it stops here." Lexa wiped the tears from Clarke's eyes and her tear stained cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere, your mom isn't going anywhere. If it were up to me I would never leave your side until we lived to be 150." Lexa moved Clarke's hand to rest over her heart. "See, I'm right here with you, and i don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

They fell asleep in that position and Clarke woke up the next day with Lexa's heartbeat under her fingertips.

* * *

AN3: I promise this is the last one in this part. I was curious to see what everyone's ideas were and to see if they like how I was working this. Send me ideas for this story and my other Clexa story that I will be starting in the future. Thank you to anybody that actually read all my rambling in these author's notes, they will be shortened and there will not be as many in the coming chapters. I am hoping to come back to this later because I feel like its a little short but I am going to get these one-shots going first.

PS: Everyone should Review and tell me what they think. And PROMPTS


	2. Authors Note

Sorry this isn't an update, I've been so busy with senior year and some family issues. I'm back now and am excepting prompts for all my ships and stories. If you sent in one in the past and I never used it send it to me again so I can get it back in my list. I'm going back to my original stories I wrote when I was like 13 to update, fix, and add to them to get back in the groove of writing. Thanks for following me and putting up with my absences.

Send song ideas for my Clexa story too.

PS, when I update next I will delete this note.


End file.
